Four weddings
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: ...and a wop lop a do wop a wop bam boom!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a parody of the TLC show four weddings! This is a Grease version. Be aware, this is hilarious and there will be a plot twist in the end. So no negative reviews please.**

These four brides will be competing to see which will win the honeymoon of her dreams!

(Rizzo: I hate traditional weddings. They make me fall asleep. I just want my wedding to get it over with so I can make out with my fiancé Kenickie. Our whole wedding will be held at the hotel. What I'm going to do is keep the guests entertained while we escape to this hotel room in the hotel where the reception is...)

(Jan: I don't really care if my wedding is traditional, but I have a deep passion for food. I'm getting married in a local church and the reception will be held at this party restaurant down the street. My fiancé Roger doesn't even care about the theme of our wedding. So I planned out a cute pink wedding with a huge wedding cake as tall as my house!)

(Marty: I'm on a diet. So I can't eat cake. I decided to have gelatin cubes for my wedding. The ceremony and reception will he held outdoors and indoors at the country club by the lake. Sonny who is my fiancé had disagreements on if we can have a sophisticated party or a rowdy party, so we finally set down that it's definitely sophisticated with only a small amount of alcohol.)

(Frenchy: I no longer drink. So I decided not to have alcohol at my party. What I decided to wear for my wedding is my long dress and my hair will be pulled up into a beehive-like hairstyle. I had that hairstyle when I was dating Doody at the prom and now he is my fiancé. So I want to recreate prom night. My style. So the reception will be held at our old high school gym.)

These brides started out as strangers... Well they have met a while ago, and now they'll attend each other's weddings to judge on dress, venue, and food! The bride with the most points will win the grand prize to a honeymoon destination.


	2. Rizzo's wedding

First up is Rizzo getting married! The other brides who get invited comes to her ceremony and reception at a local hotel.

Jan: She's getting married here?

Marty: Well, she's Rizzo. I guess she doesn't ever go to church.

(Jan: Getting married at a hotel? That's really odd... I don't know anybody who got married there.)

Frenchy: *walks inside to get a program but there weren't any.*

(Frenchy: No program... Who's going to be in the wedding?)

The girls were seated with a fewer other guests and watch the wedding begin with only a maid of honor, and a best man, and then finally Rizzo comes out wearing a simple long black dress with off shoulder straps, her hairstyle is also simple with a black flower clip in.

Frenchy and Jan looks at each other apprehensive, Marty just smiles.

Frenchy: why the hell is she wearing black?

Jan: *shrugs.*

(Frenchy: she looks like she's going to a funeral.)

Rizzo walks up to the front and smiles at Kenickie. They immediately go right to the "I do's" and then they left.

The girls look around confused except Marty who is fascinated.

Frenchy: that was quick...

Jan: very fast...

(Jan: Sooooo... No wedding march? No bridesmaids? No groomsmen? No vows? Nothing? The ceremony only lasted for about five minutes.)

The girls enter the reception as directed.

(Jan: I'm also disappointed there was no cocktail hour either. I was starving.)

(Frenchy: That Rizzo loves to move things along.)

The girls sit at the reception and comment on the venue which has black roses in the middle as a centerpiece at each table,

(Jan: I don't like the centerpiece, it looks like someone died. This is a wedding, not a funeral party.)

Marty: weren't they going to announce the bride and groom?

The girls look around.

Frenchy: where are Kenickie and Rizz?

(Marty: It has been an hour since the reception started, and Rizzo and Kenickie hadn't even showed up. Maybe they were taking pictures or something.)

Later on, the food was served with a choice of chicken or shrimp with rice or pasta. The girls each eat the food.

Jan and Frenchy eats the chicken while Marty tastes shrimp. She makes a sour face...

Marty: Hey Jan, you want my shrimp?

Jan: Hell yeah! *takes it and didn't make a face as she eats it*

(Marty: I hated the food. I thought it needs a little more seasoning. Thank god Jan was with me. Who else would I give food too? If things aren't to my liking, she takes and cleans the plate.)

(Jan: Honestly the food was not that good, but I was starving, so I eat it anyways.)

(Frenchy: the pasta was the best part though there is way too much sauce. The meat tastes really funny.)

After dinner the girls just sit there having drinks.

Frenchy: there's no music?

Jan and Marty shrug.

Marty: they gotta have music.

(Frenchy: Rizzo and Kenickie still hadn't shown up and there is no music.)

(Marty: Frenchy asks the waiter as he takes away our plates. He says there isn't going to be any.)

The girls still sit there.

(Jan: I was so bored. There is no entertainment.)

Jan: *yawns* guys, I'm bored...

Frenchy: yeah... Me too...

(Marty: it felt like we were just sitting at a restaurant. Nothing else happened.)

The wedding is over, so they give points for overall experience.

(Jan: I give this wedding a four out of ten. I'm not a fan of the dress, the venue, and the centerpiece. But the food wasn't bad as you get used to it. And to top it all, I don't see any cake. How could there be no cake at this wedding?)

(Frenchy: it wasn't like me to do this, but I give this wedding a two out of ten, because I hate Rizzo's dress. It looked like we're going to a funeral. The centerpiece was worse. And there was no entertainment.)

(Marty: Though the food was horrible, but there was no music as well. And the bride and groom never showed up. But I'm giving this wedding a nine out of ten. I wouldn't want to give less points to my best friend first of all, but she's Rizzo, she can wear black dresses whenever she likes!)


	3. Marty's wedding

Marty is the next bride to get married. The other brides arrive at the ceremony which is held by the lake.

Rizzo: Interesting…

(Rizzo: Marty specifically told us in the invites to wear comfortable casual clothes.)

Jan: *keeps tripping and straightens herself up.* I'm ok!

(Jan: I kept tripping because I'm wearing high spiky heels for the first time and it's hard especially when you walk on grass.)

They get programs, and found a place to sit, and the ceremony starts when two bridesmaids and a maid of honor. The groomsmen came in with the best man. And then Marty comes in with a bouquet and walks down the aisle to Sonny.

Rizzo: *whispering* Can we take a moment to appreciate her dress?

Jan: Yeah…

(Jan: I love her dress. It went down to her ankles; it's not that poofy or anything. That was so Marty. That was so her!)

Marty holds hands with Sonny to do their vows.

Jan: *holds her laughter*

Frenchy: What?

Jan: Sonny's vows are funny.

(Jan: *giggles hysterically while talking about it*)

Sonny and Marty do their "I do's" and then kissed while others cheer. Then they link arms and go to take pictures while the guests were served at cocktail hour.

(Rizzo: There were waitresses and waiters giving appetizers and there weren't enough, and their food was ok.)

(Jan: I've been searching and searching those plates the whole hour, but they left, and I'm still hungry. I highly recommend cocktail hour before the wedding.)

Jan: *was reaching out for the crab cake but her heels tripped her* I'm ok.

Later, the guest brides went inside the reception at a country club. They all dance until later; the drunken best man comes up and gives a very embarrassing speech.

Rizzo: Holy-

Frenchy: Oh no.

Jan: *holds her laughter again*

(Rizzo: he actually said hoochie mama! If Kenicks ever said that to me, I'll throw him out the window.)

Then the guest brides go get served at a buffet, but there is a long line.

(Frenchy: Marty actually invited her family, Sonny's family, and their friends and extended family. So by the time we finally got there, there were clean plates, and no scraps to be found. Oh boy, Jan is going to be pissed off.)

Jan: *whiney* guys I'm hungry!

Frenchy: didn't we have cocktail hour?

Jan: that was four hours ago!

Rizzo: don't sweat it! Your old leader will take care of this.

(Rizzo: this is a club! And ya know what this club got? A phone! I called a nearby Chinese restaurant and then they came around ten minutes later.)

Rizzo took the food and gave it to Frenchy and Jan.

Frenchy: Rizzo! You're my hero!

Rizzo: Bon appetit ladies!

After dinner, the ladies watch as they see the garter, and the bouquet. And finally, dessert.

The ladies watch as the gelatin cubes were pulled out.

(Jan: Jell-O? What is she? Nuts?)

Marty's cube was going to Sonny's mouth but slipped out of her fingers.

(Frenchy: Here's a wedding tip. Use a cake instead!)

Then there was more dancing until Jan can't take it in the heels.

Jan: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *takes off her heels and threw them away, but they ended up breaking one of the windows* *to Rizzo* this ain't gonna count. Right?

Rizzo: No it won't. Let's blow this joint.

Then the wedding is over and the other brides give points for overall experience.

(Rizzo: I give this wedding a five out of ten. I did not like the ceremony, but the reception is like paradise to me. And the best thing I love about her is the dress! It suits her perfectly.)

(Jan: I give Marty a two out of ten. I am not happy that there is less food at the wedding, and we had to pick up Chinese, and worse, I have to wear high heels all night and my feet are so sore from the dancing.)

(Frenchy: So far, that was my favorite wedding. I give this one an eight out of ten. Marty's dress is the best part! The ceremony is romantic except I don't know why Sonny's vows were funny. But the best man's is seriously not at all. I feel bad for Marty.)


	4. Jan's wedding

The next bride to get married is Jan. The other guest brides arrive at a church nearby where she grew up at.

(Frenchy: She kept telling us she grew up here.)

They get the programs and sit in the church. And then the bridesmaids come in their pink dresses, then the groomsmen came in, and then the maid of honor, best man, a little flower girl who is Jan's cousin.

Frenchy: Awwww….

(Marty: Jan's cousin is the cutest little girl. She's very entertaining when she threw the petals.)

Then the bride was nowhere to be found.

Marty: Where's Jan?

Rizzo: Maybe she stopped at a fast food restaurant on the way.

(Rizzo: Jan is a few minutes late for her own wedding. I thought she went to go get food on the way, but we soon learned, that the car which was taking her has broken down.)

(Frenchy: Soon a tow truck came, and out came the bride!)

Jan comes out of the tow truck in a white pretty dress that went to her ankles with a small bouquet of flowers and walks down the aisle.

Rizzo: Honestly, Jan is so beautiful with her hair curled up and has a cute little vail.

(Frenchy: Jan's dress is so cute! It exactly matches her personality.)

Jan goes to the front and then the officiant rambles on and on about the bible.

Frenchy: *whispers to Marty* how long has this been going on?

Marty: I think a half hour…

(Rizzo: I nearly fell asleep to this, but I left to go smoke and come back for the vows.)

Roger did his vows which made Jan go in tears. She does her vows saying she'll cook for him.

Marty: *goes in tears* Awwww…

Frenchy: *blows her nose in a tissue*

Rizzo: *breathes deeply preventing tears to come*

Then they do I do's and left… In a tow truck.

The others left to the reception which is held at the restaurant club a few miles away from the town. They went inside for cocktail hour which has a cheese fondue fountain, and a bacon bar.

Frenchy: Oh wow!

Rizzo: *tastes bourbon bacon and then took more and sneaked them in her purse*

Marty: This food is so good… Why didn't I think about having this at my wedding?

Later the guest brides entered the reception room which is very pink.

Rizzo: That's too much pink.

(Rizzo: I was alright with pink ladies jackets and pink cars. But or the wedding, the walls are pink, the tables are pink, the centerpieces are pink, even the silverware is pink. If I see anything pink in this room one more time. I'm going to scream "kill me!")

The girls look at the menu.

Frenchy: Jeez. There are eight courses in here.

(Frenchy: there is too much. First it was cocktail hour, and then starters, then appetizers, then soup, then salads, then a choice of pastas, then a choice of meat entrees, and then finally deserts along with a candy bar, and a banana split sundae bar. Well... She's Jan, soooo... It's always about the food.)

(Marty: at least there are over a hundred people at this wedding. Besides I haven't eaten breakfast or lunch, because I knew she had a lot of food planned. Oh yeah! I'm prepared!)

They all eat the food commenting how heavenly it is.

(Rizzo: though I hated the venue. But the food is like you died and went to a grave and had gone to heaven.)

(Frenchy: Best pasta ever had in my entire life! The chicken is so spicy and delicious!)

Marty: I gotta get more! So good...

(Marty: the meat is so tender it makes me want to go get seconds for everything. But I knew there is dessert, so I don't want to explode.)

A few dances later, Jan tosses the bouquet and Frenchy caught it, and Roger tosses the garter and a random guy caught it and then they do the thing. Marty and Rizzo screams at Frenchy hysterically and cheers.

(Marty: I can't believe that happened, and she didn't even drink.)

(Rizzo: I knew Frenchy as a party animal. Sleepovers, sweet sixteen, her drop out party, prom, and pretty much almost all the parties we attended.)

(Frenchy: This guy was putting the garter up my leg and I was like "oh no" if Doody finds out about this. I'm dead meat.)

Marty: YEAH FRENCHY! YAH!

(Marty: I was screaming so loud I lost my cool.)

Then finally, the cake comes out, which is so tall.

Marty: Wow…

(Marty: I knew the cake would be so big!)

Frenchy: *smiles and giggles hysterically* Look at the top of the cake!

(Marty: I don't see a topper, but a Twinkie on the top of the cake… *laughs so hard*)

Roger takes it down and stuffs it in Jan's mouth and she stuffs him with the cake.

Rizzo: *to Frenchy and Marty* Most romantic thing ever.

(Rizzo: though I'm not a mushy type, but that has to be the romantic thing I have ever seen in life besides me and Kenickie!)

Afterwards, the wedding is over, so the ladies give points for overall experience.

(Frenchy: I give this wedding a five out of ten. Her dress is so elegant. But there was too much food, I don't think I can shove it all down even though it tastes so good!)

(Marty: I'm not happy, though I love the vows and the dress. But I gained ten pounds from eating. So I give this wedding a one out of ten.)

(Rizzo: Honestly, best wedding ever. Though the venue was the worst. But the food… I don't know why but I just love it so much! I give this wedding a nine.)


	5. Frenchy's wedding

Frenchy is the last bride to get married. The other brides come to a local church outside of town.

Marty: this looks promising...

Rizzo: oh great... Another church...

(Rizzo: I hate it when people get married in church because it looks so traditional. And again, I hate traditional weddings.)

The girls get seated and watch the bridesmaids walk in and the groomsmen, and then the best man, and the maid of honor, then a flower girl with a ring bearer, and finally Frenchy walks into the room down the aisle wearing a big poofy cupcake looking dress with her hair looking like a "beautiful blonde pineapple" and carries a big bridal bouquet which are pink.

Rizzo: didn't she have her hair up like that at prom?

Jan: oh yeah! She did!

(Jan: the last time I saw that hairstyle was when we went to the prom.)

(Marty: Frenchy's outfit was a little bit too much. I'm not a fan of huge skirts.)

Frenchy: *walks up to Doody and then joins hands. They say their lovely vows and Doody comments about her hair back at prom and it reminds them of their date there. And then they go right to the "I do's" and then walk out together.*

(Jan: I literally almost burst into tears at the part where they say their vows.)

The girls leave and they go to the reception which is located at their old high school, Rydell high.

Rizzo: she's kidding right?

(Rizzo: The reception is at our school we all graduated at… what the hell?)

Jan: let's just hope she didn't invite Ms. Lynch.

Marty: *laughs* yeah.

The girls walk inside to have a cocktail hour in their school's hallway.

Rizzo: I don't see a bar anywhere.

(Rizzo: I don't see any bar, and I really need a drink.)

They try the cocktail hour food like calamari, bacon, bruschetta, and mini grilled cheese sandwiches.

Jan: I thought bruschetta could use a little more seasoning.

(Marty: some things here are bland. But it was a so-so.)

After cocktail hour, the reception is held at the school gym.

Jan: good times, huh?

Marty: yeah...

(Rizzo: I still don't see any bar or drinks in particular. I went to a man who does catering for the party. I asked him and he said there is no alcohol.)

Rizzo: *getting furious* there is no alcohol at this party?

(Marty: and there she goes.)

(Jan: here's the part where Rizzo goes berserk.)

Rizzo: *goes outside to scream and kick a flagpole*

Frenchy: *shows up with Doody in the door chatting with each other*

(Jan: now I know what was going on here. They were trying to recreate prom night when they were dating.)

Jan and Marty smiles at their first dance as husband and wife to doo-wop music.

Frenchy: can you turn me around or something?

Doody: don't talk, I'm trying to count.

Frenchy smiles and shook her head and continues dancing.

Rizzo: *finally returns and then the girls sit at their tables to have dinner*

They were served with chicken, steak, or fish with a side of vegetables.

Jan: I'll have a chicken.

Marty: Ok then, I'll try a fish.

They eat their food saying it was good.

Marty: I did not expect lemon in this. *giggles*

Jan: *picks at her food before eating it* they put a mushroom sauce on here, it's good.

(Rizzo: my steak was a bit overcooked and it was hard to chew.)

Rizzo: Jan? You want a piece of my steak?

Jan: *nods and tastes it* it's a little bland... And really hard to chew.

(Jan: I wish to spit it out, but I'm a lady, so I have been chewing it for five minutes and then finally swallowed it. Compared to the chicken, it was chewy which was easier to swallow.)

After dinner, the girls go dancing with Frenchy and she tossed a bouquet to behind them and the flower girl caught it, then there was more dancing, and finally cake.

Frenchy and Doody cut the cake which is a normal tall cake with a cute topper which is edible.

Jan: I want to eat that cake so bad.

Then the wedding is over and the other brides give points for experience.

(Marty: I give this wedding a seven. Their vows are adorable, and I like the way she recreates prom night on her own, however I did not like it was held at our high school.)

(Rizzo: I don't give any points for this wedding, because I am so pissed that there was no alcohol. And the reception was held at our school, and that's a stupid place to have a reception.)

(Jan: I give Frenchy's wedding an eight out of ten. The food was great, the entertainment was great. Just didn't like the dress that much.)


End file.
